canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon TV Animation Comic
Pokémon TV Animation Comic - I Choose You! is a collection of all the "Pokémon Power" ani-manga comics that were originally published in Nintendo Power magazine in a graphic novel format. They are translations of the Pocket Monsters Film Comics created in Japan, which adapt about four episodes of the Pokémon anime into comics for each volume. They are co-published by Viz and Nintendo. About it These comics tell story adaptations of the first six episodes of the hit Pokémon TV series, Pokémon - I Choose You! through Clefairy And The Moon Stone, which follow Ash's adventures as he meets Pikachu, Misty, and Brock, and explores Mount Moon. They feature all of the humor and adventure of the Pokémon TV series, and are presented with full-color animation cels taken from the show. There are character biographies and pokédex entries for the pokémon that appear in the stories. Differences between the episodes and the comic adaptations Pokémon - I Choose You! The opening League Battle was shortened, cutting out the reference to the Game Boy opening scene. Ash's attempt at catching Rattata was cut. Ash's escape through the river was shortened, only showing the first swimming distance. Gyarados and Ash's attempt to swim away from it were cut. In the ending of the episode, after Pikachu licks Ash, Ash was silent, though his gratefulness for finally earning Pikachu's respect is still implied. In the comic, it has Ash either saying or thinking, "Hey, Pikachu really does like me!" Pokémon Emergency! The exchange between Delia and Ash cut out their respective references to Ash "soaring like a Spearow" and "a fallen Pidgey", thus making it seem as though Delia's outburst was in reference to Ash's retort of being the apple in his eye being that of a "rotten apple." The scene where Ash receives a call from Professor Oak and sees that Oak has the back camera on by mistake was cut. Professor Oak's bet with Gary was changed. In the comic, he mentioned that he would have "eaten his own hat" if he discovered Ash didn't catch a single Pokémon, with Ash asking if it was a cowboy hat when implying Gary won the bet, with Oak privately and glumly admitting that it was indeed a ten-gallon cowboy hat. In the actual episode, he mentioned he would have given Gary a million dollars for the same bet. Ash then made a comment that implied that Gary won the bet, with Oak then glumly deciding he really shouldn't have bothered making the bet at all. Challenge Of The Samurai The Cowderpie joke was cut. The scene where Misty first encounters Samurai is cut, leaving Samurai's first appearance to be when he encounters Ash. During the scene where the Metapod are hardening during their battle, only the picture of Pikachu sunbathing is retained, whereas the episode shows both Misty and Pikachu sunbathing. On a related note, the comic has Pikachu briefly saying "Chu..." while lounging, while in the episode, he was completely silent. Showdown In Pewter City The scene where Ash discovers the poster has some extra lines in the comic, namely, Ash explicitly stating he was going to enter his name to the registration board, and Misty explicitly denying he'll do it, that weren't present in the anime. The scene at the diner was omitted. When observing Brock raising his siblings at Flint's prompting, Ash explicitly says Brock's name in addition to saying "huh?" in the comic. In the episode, he only gives a confused remark. Misty's complaint about Ash forfeiting again was cut. Team Rocket falling into the hole again was cut out in the ending. The panel where Misty scolds Samurai and Ash for being "more hard-headed than their Metapods" reuses the panel where Jessie and James knock Meowth off their Beedrill-protection device. Meowth scratching Ash as well as Ash's reaction is cut from the comic. The final scene where Jessie and James end up wearing Kakuna disguises in the comic cuts out the part where they end up being stung as a result of the Kakuna deducing their real identities. Clefairy And The Moon Stone Most of the lines about Seymour going to space, specifically Ash and his friends' responses to him, were moved to when they are leaving Mt. Moon in the comic. The scene where Ash reads Gary's message on the sign leading to Cerulean City retains Gary's faded bii-da facial expression, something that was cut in the English dub of the episode. The ending narration for the comic, at least the one contained in Nintendo Power, was also changed, where the narrator adds in that to continue Ash's adventure, the reader might try to buy Pokémon Red and Blue. In addition, Misty exclaims "ASH!" offscreen as Ash is racing towards Cerulean City while leaving Brock and Misty in the dust, and Brock's line of "He'll never learn..." is moved to his racing down.Category:Pokemon